Frozen Night
by andrewgolden
Summary: Lucian moves to forks to start a new job for Alice Cullen but a twist of fate makes him a new member of the Cullen family


The sky was dark and cloudy, making it look dull gray. I looked at the sign that said Forks, Washington. As I made my way through the small town I noticed just a handful of small stores and grocery stores. I drove further down to a large to a large apartment complex. The front of the building was painted off white. I opened the trunk of my ford expedition, and took out two boxes of clothes and walked into the building. I walked up to the elevators and went up to the third floor.

I opened the door and walked into the standard apartment. The walls were white, there was a small couch and arm chair that stood facing a bare wall. I walked into the bedroom and put the boxes in the back of the closet. I looked at the small clock radio that said it was nine o'clock in flashing red lights. I laid down on the soft twin sized bed, and let exhaustion pull me into a dark dream.

The night was dark and the moon was high in the sky, tall dark trees surrounded me. I could hear the faintest whispers and what sounded like growls. The sounds became louder and louder. Then I heard the voices perfectly clear. Just the sound of their voices was too much. They grew louder and louder, the voices were soothing like bells but sharp sirens. I saw flashes of white skin and pale blond fur. Then my eyes flew open, I turned my head to see it was seven o'clock and I was about to be late for my first day at my new job.

There wasn't time to get coffee, so I skipped my ritualistic morning run to starbucks. I threw on a deep blue long sleeve dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants, dress shoes and was out the door. It was a long drive but in two weeks I'll have enough money to afford an apartment in downtown Seattle.

I finally arrived at one of the most expensive, and exquisite stores in the America. Jolie Petite Chose is owned and managed by Alice Cullen; her sister Rosalie Hale is the assistant manger. My mother, who owns épines belle, asked Alice if I could work for them, and they graciously accepted. So they hired me as co-assistant manager. I think my mom really over played my education. I graduated high school when I was sixteen and graduated college when I was nineteen.

Now I'm twenty years old and about to walk into my first professional job. I was very excited. I parked behind the large two-story building and walked through the employee entrance. I walked in, and came into a short hallway with two doors on one side and another on the adjacent wall. At the end of the hallway was an opening into the large boutique. I turned to one of the doors it had manager written on it in cursive. I knocked on the door, and it swung open.

The girl that opened the door was tall blonde and extremely model gorgeous. She smiled softly, but it didn't reach all the way to her eyes. I walked into the large pink room it was beautiful with gold molding, a large white dress sat against the right side wall and a small table rested against the left side wall. There were pink and white geraniums in a crystal vase on top of the small table. The room was as big as my apartment. Close to the far wall was a porcelain white desk with gold etching. Behind the desk was a small woman with short brown hair. She stood up and walked over, no walk isn't the right word, and it was more like dancing. When she was close, I could see she was almost as pale as the white strapless halter-top she was wearing. Which was a lovely contrast to the knee length black satin skirt she had on.

She extended a hand and said, " Hi, my name is Alice, you must be Lucien, it's nice to meet you, Rosalie and I have been very excited to meet you, come on lets sit down an have some girl talk."

She pulled me further into the room and sat down on a large pink couch. I sat down next to her. I began to laugh. She looked at me with confused eyes. "I just got the joke," I said.

She smiled, and it reached all the way to her eyes. "Which joke is that," she asked. Rosalie returned and sat down next to me on the other side.

"The joke about the stores name, your beautiful and little, and the stores name literally means pretty little thing." I said, and Rosalie laughed it was a high wonderful sound.

Alice threw her head back and laughed, "So who named your mom's shop?"

"I did, you probably know it means beautiful thorns, I named it that because of my mother and how she's wonderfully beautiful she still has thorns, just like every rose."

"Wow you must have been only eight when that happened," Rosalie said very softly.

"Well my father died when I was six, and my mother was beyond herself with grief, so I became very practical, I actually turned vegetarian when I was ten because I learned that they made protein pills, and since then I have been, but I'm totally addicted to starbucks."

I let out a shaky breath, I didn't normally spill my guts like that, but I was glad to have that off my chest, and I still had one more weight to get out there. "I really don't know how to say this, and it may be a deal breaker, but I have to be honest with you both, I'm gay."

They both laughed high and joyous. They wrapped their arms around me and hugged me tight, and for those next few moments I let myself feel that warmth I had longed for when I was young and practical.

"You work in fashion, if you're not a straight girl or a gay man, there's probably something wrong with you." Alice told me between giggles. I laughed, and it brought me back to when I first told my mother. She had laughed too; she threw her head back and just laughed. She told me she was very happy that she had someone to take up her mantle as one of the greatest fashion designer.

"Well, what are we doing today?" I asked with curiosity. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and nodded.

"We're putting together this summers newest dress would you like to help?" Alice asked with big hopeful eyes.

"Absolutely," I said, finally I had a place with people who actually care about me.

It took till ten o'clock, but finally we finished the deep midnight blue dress. Rosalie stood in front of us, the dress formed to each and every curve of her body. The deep v-neck plunged down and showed the perfected amount of cleavage without it looking sluttish. The ruffles at the bottom gave the extra elegance to it. I grabbed my jacket and headed out to the door.

"Oh, are you leaving," Alice asked, she sounded sad.

"Yeah I have a really long drive back to forks, but today was really nice."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

I walked out and pulled my keys out, and I heard footsteps behind me I turned around and saw a large man. He had on a leather jacket, jeans and a ball cap. He moved closer and moved his hands out from his back pockets. In his hand was a long knife that gleamed and shined in the moonlight.

He was just an inch away from me; he brought his hand close to my face and brushed his fingers across my cheek. He leaned down and his lips brushed mine, then he pushed his lips hard onto mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the flash of the knife. The pain was surprising and I gasped at the shock of it. I moved back from his lips and watched him pull the knife upward. I heard the knife hit my ribcage and then I couldn't hold myself up and I collapsed into his arms.

He laid me down on the cold concrete, and walked over to the employee entrance and knocked on the door then ran in the opposite way. Then I blacked out, I woke up and saw Alice and Rosalie leaning over me staring at the knife, they were arguing about a change, about if they should change someone. Rosalie sighed and reluctantly said that it was their only option. Alice leaned down and moved the hair away from my neck. She opened her mouth and bit my neck, and then I blacked out again.

I was lying down, and my body was freezing I couldn't really feel my body it was numb. Well not numb, but it felt like there were a million icicles under my skin. The pain was excruciating, and then I moved my toes they weren't freezing, they weren't even cold. So I focused on my toes and slowly the cold receded. What I think was an hour later the cold had receded all the way up to my neck. When it had finally receded completely my eyes flew open. Then I just thought about sitting up and my body did just that. I looked at the group of people in front of me.

Alice was standing the closest to me; she was standing hand in hand with a man with average height, long curly blond hair. Then I looked to the other couple it was Rosalie and a large muscular man with short black hair. The blond man moved closer to me and studied my face.

"He doesn't look distracted, he actually looked focused and he's not very rabid like others." The blond man said.

Then I heard footsteps they were far away then with a flicker of light another blond man was standing in front of me. He extended a hand to me and I shook it, he pulled his hand back rubbing the top of it. "Hi, my name is Carlisle, and I'm sorry that I have to tell you that, three days ago you were stabbed and you nearly died. My daughter Alice could only think that you would want to continue to live, but unfortunately you shall continue to live forever. We are all vampires and now we have turned you to give you a chance at a new life."

"Welcome to the club." The black haired man told me. I stood up and I felt a slight icy feeling in my throat. The blond man moved closer but Carlisle waved him off.

"So, I have to drink blood. I'm telling you know I will not drink from humans, I was a vegetarian and I will continue to be one as much as possible."

"Well that's good news, we're considered a sort of vegetarian ourselves, and we only drink from animals." Carlisle said with joy in his tone.

Alice walked over to me and grabbed my hand, "you must be thirsty, and Jasper and I will teach you how to hunt."

" So when you say thirsty you mean that little icy feeling in the back of my throat."

" No it's usually a burning, what did you feel when you were unconscious?" Carlisle asked with curiosity.

"Well, it felt like I was freezing to death." Each of them gasped, I guess this is one of those rare times when a vampire was surprised.

"That's very peculiar, maybe it has something to do with a power you might have?" Carlisle said, great even as a vampire I'm weird. Can't I ever just be normal.


End file.
